


Lose the Gut

by Anime_aesthetic



Category: Good Omens, Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Adults, Crowley Has ADHD, Flirting, Fuck Gabe, Human AU, LMAO, M/M, Multi, RIP, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), also aziraphale has an aesthetic insta???, and yes that says zumba and not zombie, au where asking for peoples pronouns is normalized, aziraphale has no rhythm, does the UK even have zumba????, dont ask me why i have no idea, everyones nb, except gabe, gabe is the worst, oh well, this is not a zombie au, zumba, zumba instructor crowley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-26 00:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_aesthetic/pseuds/Anime_aesthetic
Summary: Wow, haven't written fanfic in like, 5 years!! Anyway! Here with some Good Omens Human AU based on the scene where Gabe tells Aziraphale to "lose the gut." This is NOT intended to be fatphobic. I love Aziraphale and his body! This was written purely inspired by the Zumba instructor at my gym who is a young gay man and the man who was in the zumba class that had no rhythm whatsoever :,)For anyone who doesnt know what zumba is, heres a little youtube link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VzHOhq31Q8AAlso both Aziraphale and Crowley are non binary and use he/him, and Beelzebub is nb and uses they/them.





	Lose the Gut

"oh and Aziraphale, lose the gut?"

Aziraphale grimaced at that. He quite liked his soft belly and cheeks and had no intention of changing his shape, although he did miss the rush after a really hard workout. He and Gabriel were on the wrestling team together back in high school. Gabriel had stuck to wrestling even through college while Aziraphale became soft and preferred reading a nice book to getting sweaty in spandex.

"Thanks Gabriel, but I think I'll pass on running," looking Gabe down and up in his jogging clothes.

"Well hey, if you ever wanna hit the gym with me, I hear there's a cute new Zumba instructor. He's definitely not my type, but Bee knows him from their high school." Zumba? Aziraphale had no idea what a Zumba was but he had been feeling quite lonely lately. A friend of Gabe's partner might be questionable though.

"Thank you for the invite. I'll text you about it if I feel up to it." Gabriel beamed his too white smile at him.

"There we go! There's the lean mean fighting machine I remember! Haha!" He began jogging off as he called out "What are you?"

Aziraphale watched his friend ran off before whining to himself more than to Gabriel "I'm soft."

"Alright, how are we doing ladies?!" The women in the gym classroom cheered and clapped as their reply.

"My name is Anthony and I'll be your Zumba instructor tonight!" The music blasted behind him as he faced a room full of participants who faced the mirrored wall behind him. The choreography began as he pumped his arms and legs to the beat, all the women following his moves. Some songs were more about cardio movements while others focused on getting low and shaking your ass. The women particularly LOVED those songs as Crowley sensually rolled and popped his hips, completely unabashed. His usuals kept up with the movements, always doing the level 3 dance moves along with him while the newcomers struggled to keep up, taking frequent water breaks. By the end, everyone, himself included, were soaked in sweat.

"Thank you all so much for coming tonight! See you all next time!"

Aziraphale did text Gabriel... Eventually... Like a week later. He was scared to enter a gym again since he was so out of shape. He would hate to make a fool of himself, especially in front of whoever it was Gabriel thought would be cute for Aziraphale. But even then, he mustered up the courage to ask when the next class was being held and if he could catch a ride with Gabriel. He put on a loose t-shirt and some old workout shorts and slipped on his sneakers that he bought new 3 years ago and never touched. He tried not to feel lame, since his usual attire was so much more... Put together, than this gym outfit would ever be. He prided himself on his fashion. Sure it looked a bit old fashioned, but vintage was in style and he enjoyed his light cream and tan ensembles that made for very nice photos for his Instagram. He waited outside his apartment with his phone and water bottle in hand as Gabriel rolled up in his white prius. Aziraphale got in and buckled up, literally and metaphorically, as the two drove to the large commercial fitness center near the mall. The place was HUGE, with rows and rows of workout machines, treadmills, ellipticals, with multiple classrooms positioned around the main workout area.

"Alright, so it's going to be this classroom here, and it starts in 5 minutes! Have fun!" Gabe smiled and turned to head towards the locker rooms.

"W-wait!! Gabriel!! You aren't doing it with me?!" Aziraphale was scared shitless since he had been under the impression that Gabe would be participating alongside him.

"Uh, no. I don't dance. If you need me it's arm day, so, you know where I'll be." _The bastard_. Aziraphale swallowed hard and opened the door to find a handful of women already in the classroom. Some stretched while others just stood around waiting for the instructor. He made his way to the far wall to put his stuff down as he noticed other people doing it too. He picked a spot close to the front so he could at least see the instructor and himself in the mirror to make sure he wouldn't get too lost over the course of the next hour. The large clock on the back wall showed it was 1 minute till start and the instructor was still nowhere to be seen.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late, give me a sec and we can get this party started!!" Women cheered as Aziraphale tried hard not to stare with his jaw dropped at the person who just sauntered in, snake tattoo wrapped up his left arm, snake bite piercings (_really, was it 2012 again?_), large grey tank top that showed much of the instructors torso, and black biker shorts. His (_their? He was quite androgynous_) red hair was tousled, cut short on the sides and longer and wavy on top. He was so skinny and tall and definitely not what Aziraphale was expecting out of a gym instructor. He looked a little younger than himself, but obviously still in the same 20 something age range.

"Alright! How we doing tonight! Looks like we got a newcomer, welcome, welcome. My name is Anthony and I'll be your Zumba teacher! I only have two rules for my Zumba class, and that's to smile and have a good time!" Aziraphale was floored that he had just been called out like that, but had no time to process anything since the music started and the women cheered and smiled nicely at him. Crowley started doing the grapevine from right to left, clapping on the beat, the women easily following his moves. And Aziraphale found himself, once again, floored. Now, to say Aziraphale had no sense of rhythm was being too hard on himself. He liked classical music and could easily find the beat and conduct along, and one night while in a YouTube hole he stumbled across a dance called the gavot, which he promptly learned that same night and recorded a video of him doing it for Instagram. So, did Aziraphale have rhythm? Yes. Does that mean his body had any way of knowing how to move to modern music with cool hip hop style dance moves? Absolutely not. He did his best to keep up, but the beat seemed so much faster than he remembered it being when he heard this song on the radio, and was it really hot in the room already or was that just him? And would the instructor stop looking so happy and carefree as he moved his body in a not so subtly sexy way?

Now Crowley did his best as an instructor to keep a neutral happy face when instructing, especially when there were people in his class that obviously could not keep up. He never wanted to laugh at anyone and shame them out of his class, but the moves some people made up when their eyes, brain, and body were all processing and doing different things was just so funny sometimes. But this new comer? Never had Crowley had a man (_possibly a man? Maybe not?_) so bad at dancing in his class before. This blonde person hopped around lost while clapping off beat. He couldn't even manage a grapevine and Crowley hoped everyone thought the blush he could feel burning into his cheeks and ears was just from getting sweaty. He smiled big and let out a whoop into his mic which got some cheers from the ladies. The next song came on and Crowley tried not to smile any harder since this song involved lots of squats, hip rolls, and booty popping. This blonde guy was about to get the show of a lifetime.

The song was a little slower and Aziraphale felt like he could finally catch his breath. This instructor "Anthony" had other plans as he spread his legs and dropped it low and slowly came back up, rolling his body along the way. Aziraphale needed water. Holy water. He felt filled to the brim with exhaustion, embarrassment, and lust. He has felt those first two emotions plenty, but lust? That's never really been his style. "Anthony" ran his hands through his hair as the song continued and Aziraphale did his best to mimic the dance moves with little to no success. Or so he thought. Crowley had his own sinful thoughts in his mind as he watched this awkward, soft man attempt to be openly sexy. The way he was trying so hard was so cute it should have been illegal. Aziraphale looked from his reflection to the instructor at the same time Crowley was accidentally staring and the two made eye contact before they quickly looked away. Aziraphale couldn't even hear the music over his heartbeat roaring in his ears. Was his heart beating this fast from the workout? Meanwhile Crowley cursed himself, worried he had just made Aziraphale uncomfortable and embarrassed him. Luckily the cool down song came on next, and everyone got to stretch and do simple movements to bring their heart rates down. Aziraphale could luckily do these movements much better than any of the other songs. Before he realized it, the song was over and so was the class. Everyone cheered and clapped and Aziraphale joined in on clapping as Anthony said "Thank you all for coming out tonight! Great class! See you all next week!"

Aziraphale moved to grab his things and leave without being noticed when he heard "Anthony" call after him.

"Oi, New comer! Great job today! Are you a new member at this gym?" He had a smirk that made Aziraphale feel as if he was being teased, but he replied

"ah, no, I'm afraid not. I accompanied my friend here today, on his recommendation. He mentioned you knew his partner back in high school. Their name is Bee?"

Crowley lit up,"BEE! Aw, great kid. We still hang out, on occasion. They aren't much for the gym, unlike their boyfriend Mr. Meathead."

Aziraphale laughed at that and Crowley breathlessly smiled at how pretty he was when his face wasn't twisted up in confusion, flushed red, and dripping in sweat.

"Yes, Gabriel has always loved working out."

"Oh, you've known each other long?" Aziraphale finally started feeling more relaxed. Why was this guy's presence so comforting?

"We lived in the same neighborhood growing up. In high school he convinced me to join the wrestling team-" Crowley beckoned for Aziraphale to follow him out of the classroom since another class was about to start and he followed while continuing, "not exactly my cup of tea, but I did give it the old college try." Crowley couldn't help but smirk

"By the way, I never asked for your name. Or pronouns for that matter." Aziraphale felt a warmth blossom in his chest. Hardly anyone EVER asks for his pronouns, not that he minds necessary, but it's the _principal_.

"My name is Aziraphale. My family is religious and gave me an old Bible name. I use he/him but I am nonbinary so thank you for asking. What about you?" The two stood at the water fountains, out of the way of the people bustling about in the gym.

"He/him as well, and also nonbinary. Also, you can call me Crowley. Anthony is just my legal name and it's the easiest to use as an instructor." The two shook hands while trying to mask how sweaty both their hands were as a result of being nervous and still hot from working out.

"Well Crowley, it was a pleasure taking your class and making a fool of myself and I will hopefully see you again soon."

"It was your first time! You did great! I'll be lucky to have you in my ass again." Aziraphale and Crowley both froze at the Freudian slip, Crowley's face dropped in horror.

"MY CLASS AGAIN. CLASS. PLEASE EXCUSE ME." Aziraphale couldn't help but laugh out loud again

"I'm sorry, I'm not trying to laugh at you, that's just-" He continued laughing, "that's just so funny."

Crowley joined in laughing since he didn't make Aziraphale uncomfortable just as Gabriel walked up to the pair, joining in on their laughing despite not knowing what they were laughing at. "Well, looks like you two hit it off well, when's the wedding? Hahaha!" Both stopped laughing and just stared at Gabe for ruining the moment.

"Yo, Gabe."

"Crowley. Nice to see you again." There was a strange tension that Aziraphale could feel, but didn't want to open up that conversation.

"Well, if you've exchanged numbers already then let's get going Aziraphale." Both fumbled for their phones and words, since neither were so bold to go ahead and ask the other after just meeting.

"Uh you can just enter your number." Crowley handed over his phone to Aziraphale.

"Right, yes, that would be simpler." Aziraphale quickly entered his number and saved it with his name and the little angel emoji. He hoped that wasn't too flirty. He handed the phone back.

"See you next week then?" Crowley asked, cocking an eyebrow up.

"Yes, next week then." Aziraphale smiled and shyly looked down.

"Greeeaat. See you around Crowley." Gabe smiled his stupid fake smile as he led Aziraphale towards the doors. Crowley just waved then off as he stuck around the water fountains. He checked his phone and saw the saved number. Aziraphale _was_ extremely reminiscent of an angel, what with the white blond hair and rosy cheeks. He went ahead and texted Aziraphale with a "hey, this is Crowley btw 🐍" before he forgot, which he definitely would if he waited another 2 minutes, since his ADHD is so bad. He couldn't wait for a reply, much less next week. He had a _crush._

**Author's Note:**

> pfffff idk if I'll continue this or not, so if anyone is interested in continuing this in collaboration with me message me and lmk!
> 
> I have an art insta: liliafartist  
and my tumblr is still the same: animeaesthetictrash.tumblr.com


End file.
